Unwanted Prophecies
by pices-aquarius
Summary: Kimi and the gang are back. And this time trouble is brewing. The mysterious Madam Mistress has big plans for the gang, and the Black Brothers are back for revenge. And whose the little boy? Sequel to Her Secret Life.
1. She's back

Zal- Here's the sequel to 'Her Secret Life'

Kosa- Alright it's finally out.

Kai- Just so everyone knows, we're NOT excepting any more characters.

Rei- Disclaimer- We, of course, don't own YuYu Hakusho or the characters we were allowed to borrow. Only the characters we create and how all the characters are used.

Zal- Here's chapter 1 of ' Unwanted Prophecies'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked out her window as she watched the team train. They were coming along wonderfully, they would be ready to fight this mysterious Black Sister, but would she? Kimi had been wondering that for the past week now. Nobody had seen her, not even Hiei. _It must be driving him crazy, not being able to see me for such a long period of time. _Kimi thought as she watched Kuwabara throw Kazuo across the field. He had changed the most, he was probably happy that he was going to be an uncle, just like Yusuke, Kazuo and Koenma.

_I just wonder how Hiei has been taking the fact that he is going to be a father? I know this isn't what he wanted, I hope it doesn't change anything for us. I haven't seen him come in or out of the house, and I haven't seen him train with the others, I wonder where he could have gone?_ Kimi thought.

Kimi got up and stretched, she had waited long enough, she could finally leave her room. Three long weeks, she was ready. She dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and strapped her long sword to her back. Kimi opened the door and left the room, she had made sure that all the windows and doors were locked, not like anybody could steal her egg anyway. The shadows would protect her child.

Kimi walked downstairs and was greeted with monstrous hugs from Koi, Kay and Nic.

" It's good to see you too." She said laughing. " Where is Abby?"

" Here. You must be hungry, I made you some food." She said appearing in the kitchen doorway. Kimi walked into the kitchen and there was a plate with plenty of food on it. Kimi wolfed it down (no pun intended) and the went out to join the team in their training.

Kimi had butterflies in her stomach, it was exciting to finally be with everyone again. Suddenly a ball of blue energy came flying at her, she barely had time to react, but she quickly pulled out her sword and blocked the oncoming attack. Dust swirled around her, as soon as it died down she lowered her sword.

" You could have killed someone with that Urameshi!" She shouted as she sheathed her sword.

" KIMI!" Everyone shouted. They came racing towards her happily. She laughed as everyone bombarded her with questions.

" I'm fine really. I think I can handle a bit of fighting." She said.

" Are you really fit to fight?" Kuwabara asked.

" Yes, I'll manage, I will keep the fighting to a minimum, and I won't overexert myself. That way I keep all ya' all happy, okay?" They all smiled. It was nice to have her back with the team. Kimi looked around.

" Something wrong?" Ally asked.

" Where's Hiei?" She asked. They all shrugged.

" We haven't seen him for the past few weeks. We thought he would be back by now, considering you're not locked up anymore." Jake said.

" I'm going to go look for him." Kimi summoned her backpack by magic and slung it over her shoulder. " See you all when I find him." She was about to leave but Kazuo grabbed her arm.

" Should you really leave the egg here unattended?" He asked.

" Of course. I have that ability, it's in _my_ shadows, so it's connected to me at all times, I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

" Last time I did that, my head was stuck in a toilet." He said with glare.

" That was your own fault." She said laughing. " Later." She waved and walked towards the frozen forest.

" Do you think she'll find him?" Kuwabara asked.

" If he wants to be found, she'll find him. If he doesn't want to be found, then she probably won't find him." Kurama replied as they all headed inside for dinner.

----

Kimi walked through the dark forest, water dripping from the icicles on the trees. She knew that it would be difficult to find Hiei, since she couldn't sense his energy. Her communicator went off.

" Hello?" She said. She expected it to be Kurama or Kazuo but it was none other than Hiei.

" Kimi, where are you?" He asked.

" Hiei! I'm looking for you, where have you been?" She asked excitedly.

" Elsewhere. Raise your energy so I can come find you." She gave him a curious look, but didn't argue and raised her energy just enough. " I'll be there in a moment." He said as he hung up.

Kimi sat at the base of a tree for several minutes. She heard a rustle in the trees. She stood up and was about to grab her sword when Hiei jumped down from the tree above her.

"Hiei!" She kissed him. " Miss me?"

He smirked. " Of course." They walked toward the town which was still a few hours away.

" Where have you been? I never saw you come or leave the house." Kimi said.

" I've been doing some side work for Koenma. We've been trying to figure out where this Sister is."

" Not going to work-"

" It hasn't worked. She's not on the map and the Brothers aren't talking either."

" Koenma hasn't recruited anyone else has he?" Kimi asked.

" Not that I know of. All I know is that all these new people are going to be their own team when this is all over." Kimi nodded.

" Yes, I know that." Hiei sounded tired.

" Let's rest here for the night, you sound like you're going to pass out any second now."

" No let's keep-"

" Don't argue, come on." Kimi sat with her back to a large cedar. Hiei sat down next to her. She rested his head on his shoulder. He sniffed her scent, rasberries and pine, it was so good to have her back. They fell asleep but little did they know that they were being watched.

----

" Mistress, I have the two in my sights. Should I pick them up?" It was a male's voice that spoke into his mouthpiece. He stood ready to jump down from his post on the tree across from the couple.

" No, leave them as they are. I want the egg, keep following them, don't let them hear, see, smell or feel you or your energy. Understand Legend?" A woman replied.

" Yes, Mistress." He said sitting down on the branch.

" I'll contact you through Dess when I'm ready for you to make a move." He hung up and srcratched his light green arm and mocked the Mistress.

" I'll contact you through Dess. Psh. The only reason she likes Dess more than me is because she's a kiss up. Forget that. I act on my own accord Mistress." Legend Matrix watched the two sleeping, while he plotted what he was going to do next.

-------

" Dess! Come to me." A woman called from her black throne. A girl of about 17, with black spiky hair with a bronzish starburst came in. She was clad in dark clothing, a dark green top and dark purple sash which held up one of her weapons, and black pants and boots, all looked as if she was meant to sneak around in dark places.

" Yes, my Mistress?" She said quietly. She carried her three precious weapons; twin wakizashis on her back, naginata also on her back, and a scythe on her waist.

" Follow Legend Matrix. Knowing him, he'll probably go against my orders, and we don't want that now do we?" The Mistress said leaning forward in her throne. Her black raven was perched on her shoulder.

" No of course not. I'll leave right away-"

" You leave now." The Mistress interrupted her. Dess nodded and left. The Mistress stood up and went over to her mirror and waved her hand in front of it. " Not long until I have that egg in my possesion, and it's parents dead for what they did to my brothers." the mirror showed Kimi curled up next to Hiei who was sleeping against the cedar.

" Madam Mistress may I ask why the egg is so important?" The raven asked as it turned into a young boy.

" Of course, but I will not tell you, for you will see in due time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zal- Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

Kai- We hope to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Rei- Thanks to everyone who let us borrow their characters.

Kosa- We love you guys.


	2. Names

Pices- Hey everyone… please don't hurt me, I know it's been months since I updated. But I blame writer's block and loss of imagination. I recently had to put my dog down and so that also contributes to the delay in this chapter being posted. But I am slowly recovering from my losses. So hopefully more updates will come soon.

_This chapter is dedicated to Sir Thawr Farrell. A dog, a friend and a brother. June 2, 1997 – July 13, 2007 May you rest in peace._

-------

Kimi and Hiei arrived in town early the next morning. It was quite busy as they made their way through the crowds. They walked by the place where Kimi had her prophecy told by the old witch. Kimi had gone back many times after the Black Brothers ordeal but the witch had disappeared. Kimi flexed the hand where her mark was. She felt it was more of a curse to have that kind of power. She could take anyone out with the flick of a wrist.

"Everyhting alright?" Hiei asked, seeing that she was slowing down. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and caught up with Hiei.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a hand cramp." She said as they continued on their way through the throngs of people. Kimi's communicator went off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Kimi, if you've found Hiei, I need you both to come to the castle immediately." Koenma replied in hysteria.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked calmly anger laced her voice; she didn't like it when Koenma was like this.

"Just come… Now!" And with that Koenma hung up. Kimi looked at Hiei who just shrugged. Kimi's lips thinned, she was losing her patience quickly; she didn't like to be yelled at. She created a portal and they walked through, arriving at the castle gates. They walked through the hustle and bustle of minor demons running around, and walked into Koenma's office where the other boys were waiting. They could tell that Kimi wasn't happy.

"Good to see you in good health Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're not here to chit-chat." Koenma looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep for a few days. "We have a serious problem."

Kimi's face was growing red. That was not good news, and she felt it would be getting worse. "What would this problem be per se?" Kimi asked the little ruler.

Koenma sighed; he knew that she would be yelling soon enough. "The Black Brothers escaped." Everyone looked horrified. Kimi looked at Hiei, who was staring at Koenma, he had almost died at the hands of the brothers. She didn't want to lose him.

"How? No one could have gotten out of that cell." Kurama said, after a few moments of silence.

"An insider." Koenma sighed.

"AN INSIDER!?" Kimi yelled. Everyone seemed to shrink away from her. "After all that has happened, you don't tighten security, you don't do anything about what demons you're bringing into lock up!"

"I know Kimi, but we have tightened security, I don't know how it happened." Kimi was leaving his office by now.

"Figure it out Koenma, or I'll make sure you don't grow an inch taller." She said threatingly and she normally kept true to her threats.

--------------------

The Black Sister watched her mirror. Kimi's egg was pulsing. "Yes child, let your anger grow. Let it fill your unborn child's heart."

Her black bird crowed. She turned to see a young woman with blood red hair walking up to her. She was shrouded in a black cloak. Two men were behind her.

"Mistress, here are your brothers fresh out of jail." The girl said.

"You've done well Valexanor. You may go until I require your services." Valexanor bowed and left. "Borthers, I hope you are doing well?"

"Define 'well'." Raphael said.

"Koenma is not the best of hosts, sister." Dante said sourly.

"That will all change in due time brothers, all in due time."

---------------------

Kimi was very upset for the next few days. Not even Hiei could get her to calm down. But the thought of her egg hatching soon made her feel better.

"Kimi you can't keep watching it like that. You know what they say, a watched pot never boils." Botan said to her a few days after Koenma had told them about the Black Brothers escape.

Kimi gave her a funny look, "Are you saying that my egg won't hatch?"

"No!" Ally glared at Botan. "No, she just meant that you shouldn't worry about it all that much." It was quiet for a moment, and then Kurama spoke up.

"So have you thought of names?"

"Not too much thought. I thought that if it's a girl we should name her Kylan." Kimi said.

"That's a cute name. What about for a boy?" Nick asked. Kimi looked at Hiei, and everyone followed suit. Color appeared in his cheeks.

"Out with it father-to-be. What have you come up with?" Yusuke said with a smile. Hiei mumbled something. Yusuke's smile got bigger. "Sorry, we didn't hear you."

Hiei took a deep breath. "Elyas." He looked to Kimi. She smiled and nodded. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

_Later that evening_

"Kimi?" Nick and Ally were at the front door of Roka and Abby's home. Kimi, Kurama and Kazuo were sitting on the porch swing on the deck.

"Yeah?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you on being a mother soon. I know that my parents always had trouble keeping under control when I was growing up." Nick said sitting on the railing across from them. Ally laughed.

"Funny, my parents had trouble too." Everyone joined in the laughter.

"I know that if this kid is anything like Hiei, you both are going to have trouble." Kurama said.

"If this kid is anything like Kimi _and_ Hiei, then they are going to have double the trouble." Kazuo said. Kimi whacked him on the shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Kimi, you'll make a great mother. Hiei will learn from you. When is it supposed to hatch?" Kurama asked.

"I say, another week or two."

"So soon?" Ally said.

"The shadows allow it to grow faster than normal. Soon there'll be a new face around here. But that's why we need to step up the search for the Black Siblings and take them down."

"Jake, Haru and Mark are out looking for any sign of the brothers or their sister or any accomplices."

Kimi stood up and went to the steps of the porch.

"Kimi? Is there something wrong?" Nick asked, the boys stood as well.

"Someone's out there." Suddenly a flash of blue light hit her eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Thought I would make myself known." A tall man with light green skin came out of the forest.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kazuo said. Everyone was in defense mode.

"The name is Legend Matrix. But you can call me Legend. I thought I would tell you where Madam Mistress is at."

"Why would you do that? To know where she is would mean that you associate with her." Nick said.

"And your point is?" Legend said. "If you go into the mountains, the tallest mountain has a cave. Go into the cave and the first fork you see make a left and you'll arrive in her 'lair.'"

"Why are you doing this?" Kimi asked.

"She's after you, you're after her. Why not meet in the middle?" Legend said and then disappeared.

The group looked at each other in confusion. Kimi smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Kurama asked.

"We may have the upper hand on the Madam Mistress." Kimi said as she went inside for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pices- Thanks for reading. I will do my best in getting the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. A very nice Surprise

Pices- Please nobody eat me. I've been having a lot of personal issues, which are coming down to a simmer. So please enjoy the newest chapter. And please review!

* * *

Kimi woke up early the next morning. Without disturbing Hiei she got out of bed dressed in a plain white long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. She went downstairs into the dining room and saw that Jake, Haru and Mark were back.

"How'd it go?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat across from them.

"We got your message about the mountain cave and took a look." Jake said with a yawn. "There are three high leveled demons keeping watch at the mouth of the cave."

"Two of them are fire demons, the other one is a water demon." Haru said.

"Are there any flying demons that are taking lookout from the sky?" Kimi asked.

"I took to the sky, but I found nothing." Mark said. "It seemed like a rather light frontal force."

"She's good, I imagine that she is keeping her best close to her. I think that'll we'll leave as soon as possible-" Kimi stopped, her eyes got wide.

"Kimi? Kimi, what's wrong?" Jake asked nervously.

"The baby's hatching…" She ran upstairs knocking her chair over. All the guys looked at each other, then Haru went to get Abby and Roka.

* * *

"Hiei!" Kimi said anxiously, he shot up sword in hand. "Why do you sleep with that!" She shouted moving out of reach of the sword. He sheathed it.

"Sorry." He said. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her face.

"The baby-"

"What about the baby?" He reached for his sword again.

"It's hatching-" There was a knock on the door.

"Kimi, it's Abby." Kimi opened the door. "Haru told me, the baby's early."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hiei asked.

"Not really, it's only about a week early, there'll be no damage to the child. Come let's take a look." Abby said.

"Is it safe to pull it out of the shadows while it's hatching?" Kimi asked worriedly.

"Yes of course. Come, come now." Kimi walked to the closet, opened it up and pulled out from the darkness a very large, off-white egg and set it on the bed. Abby inspected the egg carefully, Kimi watched anxiously. Abby smiled. "Everything is going well, at this rate, it'll be finished hatching within the half-hour."

Kimi's heart was pounding as everyone sat down in the living room waiting for the egg to finish hatching.

"This complicates things immensely." Kurama said after some time. "Kimi will have to stay with her baby, which means we lose a fighter against the Black siblings."

"I'm sorry." Kimi said. Roka laughed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This is a joyous occasion, one which we will celebrate properly." He said. "Trust me deary, you've trained a right good team, the best I've seen in years, you all should have nothing to worry about."

"Roka's right Kimi." Yusuke said. "You just tell us what to do and we can handle the rest." Kimi smiled.

"You guys are the best-" She turned her head to the stairs. Hiei was standing there with a small bundle in his arms. She stood and walked over to him. A pair of little black wolf ears was poking out from the blankets. She looked at the bundle then at Hiei. He gave her a small smile. Everyone was watching.

"Say hello to little Elyas Jaganshi Hoshio." Hiei said proudly, and revealed Elyas's face. Along with his black ears he had a tuft of black hair with bits of ice blue in it and the brightest red eyes anyone in the room had ever seen. He had one tiny sharp little tooth and a black tail that stuck out from the underside of the blankets. Kimi carefully took her little boy from Hiei and sat down on the couch.

"He's beautiful." She said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and all the other guys went over and congratulated Hiei while the girls went to coo at little Elyas.

* * *

"Wonderful. The child has been born, our plan can be executed earlier than we planned." Mistress Black said, looking in her mirror. The black bird crowed and turned into the little boy.

"Mistress, your brothers are here." She turned.

"Brothers our time has come for revenge." Raphael and Dante smiled evilly. "Go, take Valexanor and give our dear little Kimi a greeting she won't forget. Lead her away from the boy. But don't kill her or her friends… not yet."

"With pleasure. We should say hello to the soon to be new member of the family." Dante said.

* * *

"Elyas is a lot bigger than I thought he would be." Ally said as they watched the little demon crawl after Nic and his sisters, it was later in the evening.

"I guess the shadows helped him grow a little faster than normal." Kimi said with a smile on her face. "But what are we going to do about our Black family problem?" She said bringing everyone back to the harsh reality that they weren't safe yet.

"You will stay here." Hiei said.

"Excuse me?" Kimi gave him a hard look.

"Uh-oh. Here it comes." Yusuke whispered to Nick and Kuwabara.

"I have every right to go with and take care of this problem-" Kimi didn't get to finish her sentence because there was a crash outside. Everyone but Abby and the kids went outside.

"Dante! Raphael!" Kimi exclaimed. There the brothers stood with a mysterious girl in between them.

"Thought that would get your attention little Kimiko. We heard there's a new boy in town and we thought we should introduce ourselves to him." Raphael said.

"Over my dead body." Growled Kimi.

"In good time." Dante said stepping forward. "But you can't deny us the child. We're like family."

Kimi's eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ family. Leave now, or I will kill you."

"Aw, now don't be like that. We only came to say congratulations. Oh, and say hello to a new friend of ours, Valexanor." Dante said. "Be warned, we won't play nice after this. Why don't you just hand the boy over and make things easier for us." Raphael said.

Hiei then stepped forward. "Like she said before, 'over my dead body.'"

Dante glared. "So be it. Come after us then, and we'll play our little game." They left in a flash. When they were sure the threat was gone everyone went back inside. Kimi scooped up Elyas.

"We have no choice, we have to go after them." She said quietly, while still looking at her son.

"But what if we fall into a trap?" Mark asked.

"I _know_ we're going into a trap…" Kimi trailed off. "We'll discuss this in the morning. I'm taking Elyas to bed. Goodnight." She made her way up the stairs.

"Night." Everyone echoed. Once Kimi was out of sight they began a more in depth discussion.

"We can't bail on her, she'll find us anyway. She just wants to protect her child." Haru said.

"But she shouldn't be leaving Elyas unprotected. His mother is the best protection he has." Ally said.

"Abby and I can protect Elyas. We've been protecting our children for years now." Roka said.

"I agree." Hiei said.

"You of all people can't be serious. You're actually going to let her come?" Kazuo exclaimed.

"She'll end up coming anyway. Why bother stopping her. Plus she would be protecting Elyas by coming with us."

"He does have a point." Kazuo said. "We might as well finish this in the morning. Night all." He went upstairs.

* * *

Legend was hiding out near Mistress Black's hideout, he was waiting for the opportune moment to take charge. Why else would he have told Kimi about it? He wanted to take charge of this operation. But he couldn't do it himself.

"What are you doing here Legend?" A voice came from below him. He jumped down and was face to face with Dess. "Don't you know that the Mistress wants you dead? She found out that you are betraying her."

A smile played at the corner of his mouth. "And I want you to help me Dess."

"Say what now?" She cocked an eyebrow. _What is he playing at?_

"Come on. What's the reason that Mistress wants the child for? What power does he have that she doesn't already have?"

"Does it matter? It would mean that we have another powerful player in her plan."

"You're like a little pet aren't you?" Legend said.

"Just leave. But the next time I find you anywhere near here, I will kill you." Dess said and turned to continue her patrol.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to do this myself." Legend said finding a new hiding place.

* * *

Kimi was putting Elyas in the crib that Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried to build, but Kurama had to fix. As soon as he was sleeping soundly she fell into a nearby chair, lost in thought. _So is Elyas the ray of hope that the psychic was talking about? But why does Mistress Black want him so badly? What use is he when his powers haven't even shown yet? _Kimi fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Pices- I'm so very sorry for the wait. But I hope that I've got a god stream of ideas so I think that I can definitely have a new chapter up soon. 


End file.
